Life As We Knew It
by thecheeriopirate
Summary: The End Of The World Challenge.
1. Prolouge

**It's the End of the World! And if anyone really cares (which they probably don't) if it were really the end of the world, I'd be watching TV. **

** Disclaimer: If I ever own anything, ever, I'll tell you. Michael Buckley owns all.**

* * *

It was midnight, and bright as day.

Dr. Jack Connor was shoved out of the bright green light of the outside and into an enormous dimly lit room.

"What is this place?" he whispered, but panicked screaming and shouting drowned his voice out.

"Have you seen my baby?" A hysterical woman shrieked, latching onto his arm. "She's this tall and blonde, have you seen her? Where's my baby?"

Jack, terrified, shook the woman off. She shrieked and ran off, quickly followed by a man and a little girl, who glared at him through tears.

Dr. Connor was suddenly that aware that this was happening everywhere in the immense room. A man in a trench coat stood on a chair and shouted for his brother. A small boy, no older than 5 years old, cried for his mom.

"What's happening?" Jack shouted. He turned around in a circle, taking in the whole scene. "What's going on, what's happening?" As his voice mingled with the rest, the room went pitch black.

* * *

**I know, I know, it doesn't make sense. Where's Sabrina and Puck? Who the heck is Jack Connor? It'll all come together in the end. Don't forget to review!**


	2. Scared

Finally, another chapter. I was struck by a sudden case of writers block. Anyway, all it took was a piece of cheesecake and a couple of Shirley Temples to get me up and writing again. So, enjoy.

Disclaimer: All I own is a math notebook and a couple hundred teddy bears. MB owns all.

* * *

The first thing she noticed was that the sky was green. The second was that it was deathly quiet. And the third was that everyone was gone.

After she searched the top floor of the house, she ran down the stairs and found Puck, collapsed on the couch and staring at the TV in the living room.

"Where is everyone?" she demanded. Puck jumped.

"Sabrina, oh God. Everyone's gone. The world is ending." He said. His voice was weak, shaking.

"Sure, right. Like I'll believe that. Now where is everyone, and why is the sky green?"

"I'm serious. No one knows what's happened. Everyone's gone. I checked. Snow White, Nottingham, and your family… everyone's disappeared.

"Yeah right." she mumbled. "This is just another one of your sick practical jokes." She glared at the boy.

He frowned at her, shaking his head. "Last night, something happened. Something's wrong. It's on CNN and everything."

He lifted his finger to the television, which was playing softly.

"We are receiving reports of widespread tsunamis. The coasts of Oregon and California are completely submerged." The newsman paused. Sabrina realized he must have been hearing something over his earphone. He gasped, and his face paled. "Are you sure? This has been confirmed?" He cleared his throat and continued. "We've just received reports that California is underwater. Flooding has continued inland, to Arizona. The Grand Canyon is filled to the brim. We… the Statue of Liberty has been washed out to sea."

A strange mix of a sob and a cry of anger escaped Sabrina's lips. In New York. The Statue of Liberty. No.

"There are reports of tidal waves twenty feet or higher in Miami. All power is gone there, so these reports are sketchy. It has been confirmed that most of Maryland and all of Delaware have been submerged."

Sabrina sank to her knees. This could not be happening. She blinked away tears.

"Japan is reporting volcanic eruptions. Volcanoes that have been dormant for thousands of years are erupting. Visibility has been reduced to 12 feet. All but inland of Australia is gone, and the water is still coming. It is estimated that the continent will be gone by nightfall. There are no reports from Europe, South America or Africa. We can only hope…"

"It's everywhere." Puck said. "They don't have to hope. It's everywhere."

The TV blinked and went off.

Seconds later, the power followed.

* * *

Was it wonderful? Was it terrible? It was really fun writing from the newscaster's point of view, regardless. So, what are you waiting for? REVIEW!


	3. Lost

**Okay, this is another chapter that doesn't have Sabrina or Puck in it. I needed to explain what happened. They'll be in the next one, I swear. :-)**

**Disclaimer: Michael Buckley owns the Sisters Grimm. I do not. **

* * *

Everything was hazy as Karen slammed her fist onto the alarm button, and as the whining sound started, she realized the enormity of the situation.

Rushing back across the room, she picked up the phone, dialing so fast she messed up the number. Cursing, she slammed the receiver down and lifted it back up.

Finally, _finally,_ the call went through.

"Mr. President? Mr. President, we have a problem." She clicked the speakerphone button, and collapsed in her swivel chair. Turning sharply to her computer, she typed rapidly.

"Mr. President, forgive me for not introducing myself, but we have an urgent situation that needs your attention. I'm Karen Birchwood, calling from the National Association of Scientists." As the information she was searching for came up, Karen explained the situation.

"Mr. President, about a month ago, we received a report from NASA. The report detailed an asteroid found about 2 light years from Earth. After studying it for two weeks, we decided that it posed no particular threat to Earth or any other surrounding planets."

Karen paused for breath, then continued.

"Two hours ago, we received another report detailing that same asteroid. It seems that it's on a collision course with Earth. And… I don't know how to say this… but the asteroid… It's extremely radioactive. It's glowing green. The level of radioactivity is estimated to be over 300 sv."

A few wayward tears escaped Karen's eyes.

"The scientists at NASA, they said that there is no way anyone could survive that level of radioactivity. Best-case scenario, everyone dies on impact. Worst case, there are survivors. Anyone who survives would be horribly mutated."

Karen's tears slid down her face as she contemplated her immanent death. The President's voice came through the phone.

"Tell them… take them all underground. To the bomb shelters. Don't say what's happening, they'll all be hysterical. Alert all other countries, make sure they know what's going on. And once that's done, get yourself to a shelter. God Speed, Karen Birchwood."

The phone clicked.

Karen numbly turned the speakerphone off. She picked the phone up again, and upon hearing the dial tone, punched in another number.

"I have orders from the President to evacuate to the underground bomb shelters. I repeat, evacuate."

* * *

**Poor Karen. That's probably the last time we'll hear from her. I hope this is moving on quickly enough for you. I'll try to update at least every other day. REVIEW!**


	4. Found

**Ugh. This chapter is defiantly not my best work. But and my imagination has run out. And I'm sick. Hopefully, the next will be better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not (and never will) own the Sisters Grimm.**

* * *

The eerie green light shone through the windows, barely illuminating the room. She whimpered quietly, kneeling on the floor with her face in her hands. There was only one explanation: she was dreaming.

Some analytical part of her screamed that this was real. She blocked it out.

"Sabrina?" the timid voice came from the couch. She barely recognized the voice as Puck's. She was in her own world, with Daphne and Granny and Uncle Jake and her mom and da-.

"Mom and Dad!" she screamed. In a second, she was on her feet, barreling towards the stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sabrina?" Puck was terrified. He stood up, racing after her. He made it up the stairs in time to see Sabrina disappear into Mirror's room. Seconds later, he watched Sabrina staring blankly at the bed where Henry and Veronica one slept. A quick look around the room showed that Mirror was also missing.

He flinched, waiting for a breakdown. She swallowed hard, but not one sound escaped her lips. There was a deathly quiet, apart from her frenzied breathing.

A loud rapping noise startled Puck so badly he jumped three feet in the air. Sabrina didn't seem to notice.

Cautiously, Puck made his way down the stairs. From his check earlier, he was positive that there was no one, human or Everafter, left alive in Ferryport Landing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabrina had been shocked to a point of incomprehension. It was true. They were gone. Her sister, her grandmother, her uncle and her parents. And according to Puck, there wasn't anyone in Ferryport Landing. She and Puck might be the only ones left. Anywhere.

The concept shocked her back into reality.

And she was aware of the shouting coming from downstairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brandishing his sword, Puck backed slowly into the kitchen. The thing followed.

Its mossy looking fur was tinged red, with what smelled like blood. It's fangs dripped saliva, which steamed when it hit the floor. Its eyes and nose were not visible.

It bellowed angrily, and charged at him. Puck shouted, his eyes widening in terror.

The thing hit Puck with incredible force, throwing him back into the wall and knocking his sword out of his hand.

Puck groaned, pressing his hand to his forehead. When he pulled it away, it was wet with blood. He looked up to see the thing approaching him again.

Knowing he was finished, Puck squeezed his eyes shut, hoping for a quick and painless end.

* * *

**Cliffie! Don't worry, though. Next chapter will be along soon. P.S. Gosh, I just realized my chapters are EXTREMELY short. Oh well. REVEIW!**


	5. Loved

**At this rate, I'll never finish. Gotta start updating faster!**

**Disclaimer: Michael Buckley Owns Sisters Grimm. (There, I said it!)  
**

* * *

Puck waited for pain, but it never came.

There was a strange grunting sound, then a deafening crash. The floor underneath Puck shook violently.

He opened his eyes and saw the thing, lying dead on the ground inches away from him, the hilt of a sword sticking out of its matted fur. Standing over it was Sabrina, panting. She held her hand to her heart.

Ignoring the throbbing pain, Puck stood. He recognized the sword as the one that hung above the old lady's bed. Dazed, he stared at Sabrina.

"What, not even a thank you?" the girl sighed humorlessly. She wiped her forehead, removing the perspiration that had gathered there.

"Thanks." Puck murmured, kneeling down to get a better look at the monster. Carefully, he nudged it with his finger. "Yep, definitely dead." Frowning, he pushed it gently. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that this is the Beast."

"Beauty's husband?" Sabrina asked, also kneeling down. She hesitantly touched the thing's fur. When she took her fingers away they were wet with blood, which she quickly wiped on her t-shirt.

"Yeah. But that can't be. This guy is way bigger. Fur's a different color too. And there's no one in Ferryport Landing but us."

Sabrina looked at him. "We should really get your head checked out. You're bleeding." She reached out and pushed a few stray hairs back from the wound. "It's probably just a scratch though. Head wounds usually look worse than they are, cause' they bleed so much."

Puck had momentarily lost his train of thought.

"Yeah. Not so bad."

Sabrina stood up, and then helped Puck to his feet. The two trudged up the stairs and to the bathroom.

"Sit." Sabrina demanded, pointing to the toilet.

"Yes ma'am." Puck muttered, doing as he was told. He watched warily as Sabrina wet a washcloth. Turning off the water, she offered him a small smile.

"Don't worry, there's no soap on it," She said. She carefully wiped away the blood on his forehead. "We do have to clean it out, though. It could get infected." Stepping back to the sink, she turned the water back on.

"When did you become Miss Doctor?" Puck questioned.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She teased. "Okay, this time it might sting. Won't be too bad, though." She pressed the warm cloth to his head again, and frowned when he winced.

"Sorry." she said. She used a clean corner of the cloth to wipe the cut off again. "Anyway, I was right. It's just a little cut."

"Good. I have to admit, I was a little freaked out, what with all the blood."

Sabrina searched through the medicine cabinet that hung above the sink.

"Okay, you can either have one of those white wrap around bandage things, or a Hello Kitty band-aid." Sabrina laughed.

"Um… I'll take the wrap around one. I despise Hello Kitty." Puck shuddered as the image of the happy cat ran through his mind.

Laughing again, Sabrina brought over the roll of bandage and a small pair of scissors.

"You're lucky this stuff sticks to itself, or you'd be stuck Wearing Hello Kitty on your forehead."

After wrapping the cut with the bandage, she stood back, admiring her work.

"There. You'll be fine." She smiled once again.

"Thanks." Puck commented. He found himself lost in her eyes.

A loud grunting interrupted his trance. It came from downstairs. Freezing, the two listened intently. Another grunt, followed by a crash and a loud bellow.

Loud stomping indicated there was more than one. Sabrina scooted her way across the floor, swiftly and quietly closing the door. With a soft click, it was locked.

"There's more." She said whispered.

* * *

**Does anyone even READ this story? Gosh, you couldn't tell, what with the EXTREME LACK OF REVEIWS! It's not that hard, people! Just click the little blue button in the corner!**

**Peace out.  
**


	6. Unfortunate

I had a revelation: There is no way I'm going to finish this by the deadline. But then I figured, who cares?

Yes, Jack Connor is going to be a main character of my stories, and the story will probably alternate between him and Sabrina and Puck.

**Disclaimer: Michael Buckley owns the Sisters Grimm.  
**

* * *

Jack was captivated, as was the rest of the crowd. The woman, a scientist named Karen, stood in the center of the immense room, with the crowd in a semi-circle around her. Standing behind her were two men, garbed in camouflage, sported rifles. A spotlight was trained on her, and she held a small microphone, which was connected to the sound system in the room.

Tears welled in her eyes, and she tugged on her yellow sweater. Her voice was thick with terror as she spoke.

"As I said, I can't tell you much on orders from the President. He told me to tell everyone everything would be fine." She flashed a weak smile.

Jack wiped the sweat that dripped off his forehead. The room had quickly grown humid. He had long ago discarded his cardigan sweater somewhere on the ground in the darkness, and the white shirt he wore underneath had the top button undone.

"Umm… like I said, everything's going to be alright. So just hang out here, we have food and water so, don't worry about that. And…" Jack tuned her out. It was obvious that Karen was no public speaker.

The crowd was getting antsy. The previous quiet had been interrupted by a couple people yelling names.

"Garret? Honey, where are you?"

"Sara! Come to daddy, Sara!"

"Sabrina! Sabrina, are you here?"

Jack realized that the woman shouting "Sabrina wasn't to far from were he was standing, near the front of the semi-circle. He also recognized her as the woman who had- for lack of better words- assaulted him earlier. Apparently, the daughter she was looking for was called Sabrina.

The woman was worming her way through the dense crowd, trying to get to the front. Two men, two little girls, and an old woman followed her.

The woman pushed through the remaining people, shoving Jack aside and bolting for Karen and the microphone. The bodyguards shouted warnings before training their rifles at her.

Karen, her eyes wide with terror, threw the microphone in the direction of the woman and dropped to the ground, her arms covering her head.

The microphone hit the floor, producing a dreadful _boom. _Jack's hands flew to his ears. He winced, shutting his eyes and frowning hard. When he opened his eyes again, he saw that the woman had claimed the microphone. He dropped his hands from his ears.

"Sabrina Grimm? Are you here, Sabrina?" She screeched. Silence.

The guns remained on her.

Wiping tears from her face, she stared out at the crowd.

"My- my name is Veronica Grimm. I was looking for my daughter.

She's not here." More tears gushed down her face and she sobbed into the microphone.

"When the army came for us they put us on a bus. We didn't sit next to each other, there were to many people. We didn't know who was on it. We left my daughter. We left her in Ferryport Landing! Oh God, Sabrina!" Veronica cried.

"We left Sabrina." She seemed on the verge of a breakdown. One of the men grabbed the microphone from her as the other man caught her before she collapsed to the ground.

"Someone has to go back for her." The man commanded. He whipped around, focusing his gaze on Karen, who stared up at him. "Please, we have to go back for her!"

Karen mouthed, "I'm sorry" before dropping her head.

* * *

I felt so bad for Karen! First she has to deal with this discovery that her life could be ending _very_ soon. Second, she has to tell the president this information. Then she has to tell a crowd of over a thousand and deal with an angry Grimm family!

I'll try to update soon. Or not. Only if you reveiw!


	7. Remember

**Rigggghhhhttt. I told you I wouldn't be done by the daedline. This chapter is filler, set-up for things to come. So enjoy its filleriness.**

**Disclaimer: Be glad I don't own the Sisters Grimm (Cause' it wouldn't be as awesomely awesome as it is!) XD**

* * *

Daphne shivered.

Not from being cold, but from the misery trapped inside the room.

It had been just over an hour after the microphone fiasco, and everyone had broken off into seperate groups: families huddled together, speaking in whispers.

This place was dark and gloomy and did not match her personality at all. She picked up the cardigan sweater she had found on the floor, wiping her forehead with one of the already saturated sleeves. More beads of sweat formed almost instantly, and she found herself in worse shape than ever.

They had been fed just over 15 minutes ago, a meal of lukewarm oatmeal that had been brought by more men in camoflauge, also sporting rifles. Everyone had been made to form a single-file line. They only got one bowl, and a tiny cup of water. Dapne was starving, used to much bigger portions.

From her position on the floor, she could see the double doors her family had been forced through just hours ago, and there was a clear path from those doors to the place where the one source of light -the spotlight- flickered from lack of electricity. It wouldn't be long before it went out completely. She sat next to her father's feet, curled in a loose ball, hugging her knees, trying to ignore the pangs of hunger that came every minute or so.

The extra army men had stuck around, carrying the pots to the way back of the room, telling everyone to stay up near the doors.

Her thoughts turned to Ferryport Landing, and tears pricked her eyes. She hearing a loud pounding on the door, rushing downstairs only to be roughly pulled out of her own house and onto a bus packed with screaming people. She had assumed Sabrina was right behind her.

She knew Sabrina would be okay (Puck would take care of her for sure), but she worried about the other Everafters. Would Sabrina realize she had to leave the barrier for the Everafters to get to safety?

There was no safe place like this in Ferryport Landing.

"They'll be fine. Maybe it's better there." she muttered to herself, willing it to be true. She sat in silence for a while, until she thought she heard something other than whispers, the soft click of a door closing. Seconds later, a sharp patch of cold air hit her, and goosebumps appeared up and down her arms. Her head snapped to the double doors, only to find them closed.

_'Hearing things,'_ she decided, and tucked her head between her knees. Things would get better.

Wouldn't they?

* * *

** I hope you enjoyed the fillery goodness. You have no idea what I had to go through to get this chapter up. *_shudders*_ Let's just say it involved a lot of bribing and a plate of banana muffins.**

**REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Discovered

**Hurray! Another chapter!**

**They look so_ long_ on Word and when I get them on FF, they're soooooo short! I'll try to make em' longer.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: If don't own it. :(  
**

* * *

Her wall was crumbling.

When Puck was in trouble, she had bundled up the rest of her dwindling sanity and shoved it in a corner, building a wall between it and reality. As long as that wall stood, she could pretend this wasn't really happening, that she was simply in a very vivid nightmare, and would soon wake up to find the spider that Puck had inevitably put in her bed crawling across her face.

But her wall was falling fast.

She was holed up in a bathroom sitting in the bathtub with the shower curtain drawn, trying desperately not to burst into great wailing sobs while monsters stomped around outside the locked door.

If you told her this would happen yesterday, she would have laughed in your face.

Puck sat next to her, trying to devise a plan and failing miserably. Neither he nor Sabrina was in any condition to fight. Though he wouldn't admit it, he wasn't feeling one hundred percent. Hell, he wasn't fifty percent.

And the shaking, whimpering girl next to him wasn't much better.

But he had wings. He'd fly them out of there the second one of those things opened the door. He couldn't do much else. His flute was somewhere downstairs; he'd dropped it when the first… thing, for lack of better words- attacked him.

The doorknob rattled, and Puck went rigid.

SXPSXPSXPSXPSXPSXPSXPSXPSXPSXPSXPSXPSXPSXP

Winter in New York had never been this bad.

Jack was kicking himself for leaving his sweater in the dark, humid room that had turned out to be the ballroom of a rather large convention center. Before he left, he'd seen a little dark haired girl holding it, and had decided to let her keep it.

After the meal of disgusting oatmeal and a cup of water that only made you want more, he'd waited until the men in camouflage went to the back of the room to have their own meal. Then he made his way to the very front and slipped out of the double doors.

He was surprised to found that they led directly outside, into the sickly green light of the sky. A few dirty snowflakes drifted down, feeling like heaven after being cooped up in the hot room.

But after 15 minutes of walking, he was freezing. His long jeans did nothing to protect him from the dirty snow that was accumulating quickly, faster than anything he had ever seen.

Zero to two feet in fifteen minutes.

Shivering violently, he continued walking.

SXPSXPSXPSXPSXPSXPSXPSXPSXPSXPSXPSXPSXPSXPSXPSXPSXP

Many things happened at once.

The door, and the wall around it, fell in, Puck's wings popped out; three enormous things tumbled into the bathroom, blocking any hope of escape, and Sabrina Grimm's wall crumbled.

Shuddering sobs filled the room, followed by the angry wails of the monsters on the other side of the thin shower curtain. Something grabbed the curtain, pulling it so hard it fell of the rod, giving them a full view.

Sabrina stifled a scream.

They were huge, the tallest nearly 9 feet in height, having to bend over to even fit in the bathroom. A thin membrane of a substance that resembled snot covered them. It dripped from their eyes and their bared fangs. Tiny black hairs, looking sharp as needles, ran up and down their arms.

An impending sense of doom settled over the room. It got very quiet. And then, the roof fell in.

* * *

**Oh, the fun I have writing this story. Not to be greedy, but I want 6 reveiws before the next chapter. :P My ego needs inflating right now, so go press the button. **


End file.
